The present invention relates to a self-aligned method of forming a semiconductor memory array of floating gate memory cells, and more particularly to an improved method of forming the isolation regions between active regions in which the memory cells are formed.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory cells using a floating gate to store charges thereon and memory arrays of such non-volatile memory cells formed in a semiconductor substrate are well known in the art. Typically, such floating gate memory cells have been of the split gate type, or stacked gate type, or a combination thereof.
One of the problems facing the manufacturability of semiconductor floating gate memory cell arrays has been the alignment of the various components such as source, drain, control gate, and floating gate, as well as the isolation regions between the active regions that contain these components. As the design rule of integration of semiconductor processing decreases, reducing the smallest lithographic feature, the need for precise alignment becomes more critical. Alignment of various parts also determines the yield of the manufacturing of the semiconductor products.
Self-alignment is well known in the art. Self-alignment refers to the act of processing one or more steps involving one or more materials such that the features are automatically aligned with respect to one another in that step processing. Accordingly, the present invention uses the technique of self-alignment to achieve the manufacturing of the isolation regions used in a semiconductor memory array, such as one with a floating gate memory cell type.
Figures FIGS. 1A-1B show the well known shallow trench process (STI) for forming isolation regions between active regions of a memory array semiconductor device. As shown in FIG. 1A, a first layer of insulation material 12, such as silicon dioxide (xe2x80x9coxidexe2x80x9d), is formed on the substrate 10. A layer of polysilicon 14 (used to form the floating gate) is deposited on top of the layer of insulation material 12. A silicon nitride layer 16 (xe2x80x9cnitridexe2x80x9d) is deposited over the polysilicon layer 14. A suitable photo-resistant material 18 is then applied on the silicon nitride layer 16 and a masking step is performed to selectively remove the photo-resistant material from certain regions (stripes 20). Where the photo-resist material 18 is removed, the silicon nitride 16, the polysilicon 14 and the underlying insulation material 12 are etched away in parallel stripes 20 using standard etching techniques (i.e. anisotropic etch process). The etching continues to form trenches 22 that extend down into the substrate 10. As the silicon substrate is etched to form trench 24, a slight lateral undercut 26 is formed, where the oxide layer 12 and poly layer 14 overhang the trench 22. Where the photo resist 18 is not removed, the silicon nitride 16, the first polysilicon region 14 and the underlying insulation region 12 are maintained.
The structure is further processed to remove the remaining photo resist 18, which is followed by the formation of an isolation material 24, such as silicon dioxide, in the trenches 22 (e.g. by depositing an oxide layer, followed by a CMP etch). Then, the nitride layer 18 is selectively removed. The resulting structure is shown in FIG. 1B. The remaining polysilicon layer 14 and the underlying first insulation material 12 form the active regions in which the memory cells are formed. Thus, at this point, the substrate 10 has alternating stripes of active regions and isolation regions with the isolation regions being formed of the shallow trench insulation material 24.
The structure in FIG. 1B represents a self aligned structure, which is more compact than a structure formed by a non self-aligned method. However, problems can occur with this structure after the isolation is completed and during the formation of the memory cells. FIG. 1C illustrates the structure after back processing steps are performed to complete the formation of the memory cell array structure. Poly layer loss is typical in such back processing steps, whereby the side edges of poly layer 14 that at one time extended over to overhang the isolation trench 22 are later are pulled back away from the isolation trench 22. This results in a gap 6 between the side edges of the poly layer 14 and the edges of the isolation trench 22, leaving a portion of oxide layer 12 and the substrate 10 exposed and unprotected by the poly layer 14. Several adverse consequences arise from this condition. First, this structure is prone to silicon pitting in the active region, where processing steps which rely on the protection by poly layer 14 tend to damage oxide layer 12 and substrate 10 in the gap region xcex4. Further, the electrical performance of the final product is adversely affected because the poly layer 14 (which forms the floating gate that controls conduction in the underlying substrate) no longer overlays the full width of the substrate 10 between adjacent isolation trenches. One further disadvantage of conventional STI isolation is that poly layer lifting occurs (i.e. smiling effect), which means the thickness of the oxide layer 12 near the side edges of the poly layer 14 increases. Poly layer lifting occurs because the poly layer 14 is formed before isolation trench oxide 24 is formed.
There is a need for an isolation process that addresses these problems.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by utilizing a process that self aligns the poly layer to the diffusion edge, where an increased overlap is formed between the side edges of the poly layer and the isolation regions. The process of the present invention can be independently optimized in a self-aligned manner.
The present invention is a self-aligned method of forming isolation and active regions in a semiconductor device, and includes the steps of forming a layer of first material on a semiconductor substrate, forming a plurality of spaced apart trenches that extend through the layer of first material and into the substrate, forming a first layer of insulating material along sidewall portions of the trenches, filling the trenches with an insulating material, removing the layer of first material to expose portions of the substrate, forming a second layer of insulating material on the exposed portions of the substrate, and forming a layer of conductive material on the second layer of insulating material.
In another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor structure for use in the manufacture of an electrically programmable and erasable memory device includes a substrate of semiconductor material of a first conductivity type, a first layer of insulating material formed on the substrate, a layer of conductive material formed on the first layer of insulating material, a plurality of spaced apart trenches formed through the first layer of insulating material and the layer of conductive material and into the substrate, a second layer of insulation material formed on sidewall portions of the trenches, and a block of insulation material formed in the trenches. For each of the trenches, an edge portion of the layer of conductive material extends over and overlaps with the first layer of insulating material by a predetermined distance A.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent by a review of the specification, claims and appended figures.